The invention relates to an apparatus for recording a digital information signal in the form of an information file on a record carrier, the apparatus including:                input apparatus for receiving the digital information signal,        processing apparatus for processing the digital information signal into an information file, and        writing apparatus for writing the information file on the record carrier. The invention also relates to an apparatus for editing a first information file recorded on a record carrier so as to obtain a second information file, the apparatus including:        input apparatus for receiving edit commands from a user, and        processing apparatus for generating the second information file sharing at least a portion of the first information file in response to the commands from the user,the first information file being accompanied by a first characteristic point information (CPI) sequence recorded on the record carrier, the characteristic point information in the CPI sequence identifying a characteristic point in the first information file. The invention also relates to an apparatus for processing a digital information signal stored in the form of an information file in a memory, such as a record carrier, to corresponding methods and to a record carrier. An apparatus as defined in the opening paragraph has been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/266,329 filed Mar. 11, 1999 by Ronald Saeijs et al.        
The patent application identified above, describes recording and reproduction of an information signal on a new optical recording medium, called DVR. Further, editing of the information signal has also been described.
The above references are hereby incorporated in whole by reference.